chillfandomcom-20200216-history
A Chaotix Story
Before anyone makes any edits this is a fanfiction. Not a Roleplay, it is an independant fanfiction. So um.... XD I'm pretty nervous to be making this. x) Fanfic Chapter 1 Snow had finally settled, Vector was starting to grow tired of Charmy's annoyance "Daaaaad, can we play outside, can we go outside please? With a cherry on top? Daaad, dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Come oooooon" Vector leaned back on his chair and bobbed his head as if he were listening to the music in his headphones, which would be played over Charmy's rambling. "I'll just go ask Espio" Charmy flies into another part of the agency, his voice can still be heard through a room, "Espioooooooo, Espioooooo, can we go out into the snow, Espiespiespiespiespiespiespiespiespiooooooooo!" Espio let out a loud groan, causing Vector to laugh hard at Espio's embarrassment, Espio reluctantly got up from sitting down in a basket-like position, and began to walk Charmy outside the front door. Espio was fine with the cold, after all, a few pushups and exercises and his muscles will feel warmer again, right? He didn't see that happening very soon, because pretty much everybody was outside, Charmy would drag him everywhere to talk to some of his friends, Espio barely knew these people. He's just say very trivial things that'd most likely make them feel happy. Charmy knew these men, women and children like the back of his hand, and Espio was havig trouble knowing what species they even are. Chapter 2 Obviously, meeting other people was hard, especially how Charmy had known these people for what, eight months, two years, it felt like he could have known them for ever.Espio hatched a plan. "Charmy, why don't you go play with your friends?" Charmy nodded in acknowledgement and walked to some of the people his age, and started making a snowball, Espio chucked and turned invisible, Charmy wouldn't see him now, but maybe something else could assert Espio's presence. Suddenly, he walks in the same direction as a falcon coming in his direction, and accidently bashes into her "WHAT THE HELL?" Espio didn't know how to explain it without accidently catching Charmy's attention "Uh..." "...As in, HOW THE FRIG..." Espio tries to talk to Lyra, "Lyr-" "OH MY GOD IT'S THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST!" "I'm a chameleon" "SHOW YOURSELF!" Espio comes clean, but stays invisible "I can't, I'm hiding from a six year old bee" Lyra knows who this is "Oh, you're Espio, aren't you?" Espio becomes visisble again, Charmy once again notices him "Hey Espio! Don't hide from me again" Espio lets out a lod groan "HUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH", everyone, even Vector who is inside, can hear it. "Sorry..." Lyra said before dashing off. Espio crossed his arms, "Let's just go back inside the agency" Chapter 3 Several hours after that episode, Espio decides to do some ninja training again, Charmy was asleep, and Vector was listening to tunes... At an unnecessary loud volume. Vector stops the walkman for a second, he puts on the longcoat at the side of his desk, before standing up and approaching the door. After all, Chaotix's Agency is in a tight rent, Vector puts his hand on the handle before he opens the bright mahogany door. He takes a few steps outside in the cold air whilst looking up to the moon in the black sky. Before looking back down again, he takes a few steps to go back inside and goes up to Espio, "Espio, we need to talk about the rent". Charmy wakes up a few minutes later to hear the quiet conversation between his two best friends, he can't help but eavesdrop, though, at his age, he was most likely unable to take a conversation on Chaotix's financial crisis, Charmy becomes extremely worried "We might be leaving? I hate to tell everyone!!" a few seconds later, the door opens and Charmy has no choice but to fly back to his bed as fast as his wings could carry him and pretend to have been asleep the whole time, snuggled up in his onesie and in between his blanket and matress. Chapter 4 Charmy woke up to find several boxes in his room "Oh no!!" noticing this, he had a miniature panic attack, what was actually happening, however, was a prank played on Charmy, Vector had found out he was eavesdropping and decided to take advantage of it, "Oh god, oh god, Oh god, oh god, Oh god, oh god, Oh god, oh god, Oh god, oh god, Oh god, oh god!" Charmy was panicing, he was actually buying this, it was priceless, Vector couldn't help but chuckle over the next room, he did also have a pan for the financial problems anyway, his sniggering turned into a quiet laughter, Charmy could not hear it over his insane panicing, Espio was also with Vector, but instead of laughing, he let out a small smirk, after all, what Charmy put him through yesterday was horrid. Vector tries to be as descrete as he can when he says "I can't beleive he's actually buying this, do you think this might go too far?" Espio simply opens his eyes and replies "Nonsense", as he folded his arms and once again sat in a basket position, Vector was crying tears of laughter at Charmy's hilarious reaction, the sounds of him jumping across the room and stomping repeatedly were very clear, so much that Vector had to fall on hulking back from the giggles and snickers caused by this situation, if this continued, maybe Vector could have a little fun with Charmy again. Chapter 5 Vector goes into Charmy's room, "Charmy, do you want to go for a walk later?" Charmy put on a smale, as if he were hiding the fear of what he believed to be reality. "Uuuuuuuuh...... Sure." Vector was trying not to let out even a snigger "O-Oh.. K-K-K-Ka-Kay!!" he closes the door as fast as he can with a completely red face. Charmy decided to get ready before anyone else came back in, so he slowly got into his jacket, and but his black and burgundy helmet on, with two holes, right where the antennas would pop out, he puts both his socks on, rolls them slightly, and he puts on the shoes to cover them, he flutters his wings so that they would go through his body warmer and goes up into the air for a few milliseconds, before dropping down on the side of his small bed once again, he was ready, he jumps on a bucket to boost himself up to the door handle, to save him from wasting too much energy on simply flying, he touches the brass handle and notices something, he'd forgotten his gloves. They were at the top of his shelf, because he had thrown them off the previous night, he speed up but falls, he must of hurt them on the way down, with no choice, he has to climb up the shelves himself, putting his hand up the the first one, he slowly pulls himself up, one by one, he keeps hurting himself a bit more each time, but it's cold outside and he doesn't want his hands to get cold, he has to move out of the way of a box on one of the shelves, he finally gets to the top, the gloves are in different places so he must use both his hands, he grabs them both and slips down, but at least he has both gloves, he puts them on before opening the door again to shout over to Espio, his friend, and Vector, the person he looks up to as a father, "Alright, I'm ready, we gonna go out in a few minutes, hours?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Funny Category:Comedy Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics